Yakov Feltsman
Yakov Feltsman (Russian: Яков Фельцман; Japanese: ヤコフ・フェルツマン, Yakofu Ferutsuman) is the coach of Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, and Victor Nikiforov, who left Yakov's guidance for a year to coach Yuuri Katsuki, but returned after the Barcelona Grand Prix Final. Background Yakov has been a figure skating coach for many years, having been an experienced coach even before Victor had started out as a figure skater. Appearance Yakov has a very severe appearance that makes him seem perpetually angry. He is partially bald, with his remaining gray hair jaw-length and slicked back. To hide his baldness, Yakov usually wears a felt hat. He has a square jaw and a wide build. Personality As a coach, Yakov is very strict with his skaters. He dislikes it when Victor disregards his instructions, even when it is to his advantage. He is quick to lecture his students about their mistakes, a trait that he unintentionally passes on to Victor.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 9 Yakov seems to be a fatherly figure towards Yuri, supporting the young skater in his endeavours, and going out of his way to find a separate coach to train Yuri for his free skate. According to Victor, Yakov would be willing to extend help to Yuuri, if Yuuri were to only hug Yakov. Relationships Victor Nikiforov Yakov was Victor's coach until Victor decided to leave Russia for Japan to train Yuuri. Victor refers to Yakov as Coach Yakov, even after having left Yakov's tutelage, and is quite casual when talking to Yakov. In turn, Yakov refers to Victor as Vitya. Yakov is often angry with Victor for not listening to instructions. After Victor left Yakov, he refused to talk to Victor (in figure of speech) until Victor came back to Yakov. During the Rostelecom Cup, Victor begs Yakov to become Yuuri's coach for one day. During the Grand Prix Final free skate, Victor stops Yakov on his way to the rink, and tells the coach that he wishes to return to competitive skating. There is a high possibility that this development meant that Victor would return under Yakov's guidance. Yuri Plisetsky Yakov is currently Yuri's coach. In Episode 2, Yuri had left Russia to be coached by Victor, but returned later to Yakov's guidance. Yuri is more receptive to Yakov's teaching than Victor had been, but less so than Georgi, leading Yakov to sometimes scold Yuri. Despite being Yuri's coach. Yuri is quite rude to Yakov when speaking. Yakov is quite the father figure to Yuri, lecturing him in other things unrelated to skating, and embracing the young skater when Yuri tops the GPF short program.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11 Yuuri Katsuki Yakov is impartial towards Yuuri, until Victor begs Yakov to be Yuuri's coach for the free skate at the Rostelecom Cup. The two do not communicate much before Yuuri's turn. However, Yakov is shown to care a lot about Yuuri's performance, watching and analyzing it carefully. After Yuuri steps off the ice, Yakov starts lecturing Yuuri much like Victor does. After the results are announced, Yuuri thanks Yakov in Russian and hugs the coach. Georgi Popovich Yakov is currently Georgi's coach. Georgi is very receptive to Yakov's teaching. Yakov also acts like a father figure to Georgi, lecturing him when necessary, but comforting him when needed. Mila Babicheva Yakov is currently Mila's coach. Under his guidance, Mila was able to enter the Grand Prix Women's Final. Lilia Baranovskaya Lilia is Yakov's ex-wife. Yakov was the one who asked Lilia to help train Yuri and choreograph Yuri's free skate. The two of them have a strictly professional relationship with each other. Although it might be implied that Yakov still has some feelings for Lilia, he does not show them nor act on it. Yakov is forced to stay at Lilia's house with Yuri while the latter was in training for the Grand Prix series''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 4. When Yuri delivers a flawless free skate at the Rostelecom Cup, Yakov is seen comforting Lilia who is in tears of pride. Otabek Altin Otabek attended a summer camp held by Yakov when he was younger, but the two do not currently have much of a relationship with each other.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 10 Quotes * "''Wake up! Of all of my students, you've been the most receptive to my instructions. That was one of your weaknesses as well."Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 7 (to Georgi Popovich) * "''If your student's trying to console you, you still have a long way to go as a coach, Vitya" (thought about Victor Nikiforov) Trivia * Feltsman is based on Alexei Mishin, a figure skating coach who has formerly coached Evgeni Plushenko and Alexi Yagudin. ** Although there is a misconception that Mishin left Yagudin, in reality, it was Yagudin that left Mishin. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coaches Category:Russia Category:Europe